


Anything for You

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia





	1. Chapter 1

You met Jack in elementary and stayed close friends even after he left fourth grade year. He didn't play well with the other kids because they didn't play well with him. So before he ended up killing some stupid, unlucky soul with asome device he made, you convinced him to get home-schooling. 

 

You didn't want him to end up in prison. But you didn't say that. Your exact words were.

 

"Jack, you're too cool and smart. Don't waste your time with those jerks! Do home-schooling. Being here is only holding back your greatness."

 

When you said that, Jack beamed a grin at you and looked as if he would jump into your arms. But he hugged you tight instead.

 

You thought it was weird that someone as sweet as Jack wanted to conquer and rule the world. That he was not just a genius but an 'evil' genius.

 

Sometimes you wondered if his parents lack of attention towards him had something to do with it.

 

You always wanted Jack to be safe and didn't ever want anyone to hurt him. 

 

Its been awhile since you've both seen each other in person, like seven years to be exact.

 

You just graduated high school and Jack was done with school before you got to sixth grade.

 

He didn't go to college. He didn't need to.

 

When summer came around, you convinced you're parents to let you go and see him. Jack sent you enough money to spend three months away from home, which was kinda unnecessary. You didn't complain though. 

 

Its really fucking cool to be best friends with a evil genius. A 'rich' evil genius.

 

So when you see him and actually get to hug him, to touch him for the first time in years, its intense.

 

Like a woman getting to see her husband after he comes home from a war or something.

 

After two weeks, he takes you somewhere, pretty far away from his home in some badass plane he created since there was no way in hell you were going to use one of his helicopter backpacks.

 

He says he's going to show you a 'Xiaolin Showdown'.

 

You guys go through some old temple and find a staff.

 

Magical staff....

 

Some kids appear as soon as you both reach the temple's entrance and come try to take it from him. Jack sends in his robots but they all get destroyed. They mop the floor with him and you try to help, but this tall, dude with a cowboy hat and thick southern accent, holds you back. 

 

After they take it from him, they leave, taunting him and get on a giant green dragon and fly off into the blue sky.

 

You go over to Jack and he has a black eye and swollen lip.

 

Could be worse.

 

You sit down next to his sprawled out body and miserable form. He's out cold. You can't fly the jet and your cellphone doesn't work out here.

 

You sit down next to his head before you lift it and put it on your lap, combing fingers through his now messy and slightly matted hair.

 

When he wakes up, groaning from the pain, it takes him a moment to remember what happened and he looks ashamed.

 

"Jack....what the hell was that?" You sound incredulous.

 

He closes his eyes and sighs. "I won't lose next time..."

 

You quirk your lips into a scowl. "No. I mean whats the deal with the magic shit?"

 

"I mean they had a fucking dragon and that little guy was yellow. And that staff turned you into a monkey!"

 

Jack smiled up at you. 


	2. Chapter 2

When back at his place, he explained everything to you. It would have been hard to believe if he hadn't taken you with him to get the magic item earlier.

 

Jack told you that if you wanted to help him out, you'd have to know how to fight.

 

So he dumped you on Chase Young's doorstep the next day. If you'd call it that. Looking around you all you can see is clouds and you know you are really high up. Guessing on a mountain. You knock on the door...wall...whatever and within 2 minutes it opens. It was the longest 2 minutes of your life.

 

"Spicer..." He growls, per usual, expecting Jack, but his angry face turns to confusion when he sees you instead. "Who are you?" Chase asks, towering over you condenseningly. 

 

"I'm (y/n). Are you Mr. Young?" 

 

"Yes." Chase suppressed a chuckle at the mister part.

 

"Jack dropped me off. He said you could teach me how to fight." You said quickly. Chase's face became unreadable as you explained more. He leaned against his door frame with a smirk and folded his arms. 

 

"Well you could be of use to me." Chase stood straight and motioned for you to go inside. Walking in, you were speechless at how beautiful the place was. But your breath caught in your throat and you held your suit case in front of you as a pathetic excuse for a shield when you spotted the black Jaguar eyeing you from across the room, it was perched by a fountain.

 

Chase chuckled from behind you and made you jump when he spoke into your ear. "They smell fear."

 

You glared at him weakly and diverted your eyes back to the now missing beast. You made sure to get closer to Chase as he was now in front of you. 

 

"Um, do you have a phone? My cellphone doesn't work out here.." 

 

"No."

 

You deadpanned, slowing down. "I can't believe this..." No calls, texting, and internet. Jack owed you.

 

Chase shrugged and walked off to the fountain and you quickly followed close behind. "So can I stay here, until I become a decent fighter?" You asked reluctantly. You really don't want to make backpack trips here everyday. It was worse than the big cats....what is with the big cats anyway?

 

"First of all, you will be training to be a shaolin monk. And staying here? I don't think so."

 

"I'll do chores...for you." Your grip on your suit case tightened. That usually worked on your parents. 

 

Chase pursed his lips, in thought before nodding. "You can stay."

 

You smiled.

 

"You will do any chore I ask of you without a moment's hesitation." 

 

"Okay..."

 

A lion darted across the room and rubbed itself against him. You gasped and almost leaped back. He scratched its head and sneered at you. "The training will be difficult. I hope you are prepared. Mentally atleast."

 

You nodded your head as you stared, nervously at the lion. It openly ignored your existence and left Chase's side to jump on the platform of the fountain to lounge. 

 

"I'll show you to your room."

 

Chase gave you a gorgeous bedroom to stay in but all the bedrooms were probably really nice. Also you were given a quick tour of his home, which was absoluted needed to perform the chores he would have you do. The entire place was more like a palace than anything else. He warned you that you'd need to stop acting scared around his pets as not to tease them into going after you. Besides that they wouldn't maul or eat you if he doesn't say so otherwise. 

 

You'd try. But he'd obviously doesn't mind you cowering in fear anyway.

 

He advised you that you don't cook in the kitchen. He'll give you your meals. And you're only allowed to drink the milk and water in the refrigerator; nothing else unless you want to be turned into something horrible or poisoned.

 

The question of why he had such dangerous things in a refrigerator went un-asked.

 

Definitely agreeable. 

 

"Do you ever have soda?"

 

"No." Chase rolled his eyes. "Monks don't drink trash."

 

You shrugged your shoulders nonchalantly.

 

"Tommrow we will start your training. In the mean time you clean up after the cats. " Chase smirked. "Down the hall, to your first right." He pointed a gloved thumb behind him.

 

You nodded and inwardly sighed, making your way to clean cat litter.

 

*

 

Training the first time around was horrible. He made you run around until you felt extremely dizzy (for which you realized how out of shape you were) and denied you of any water. Also making you do push ups until you arms were numb. And lifting. The lifting was the worst part. He said that if you wanted fast progress then this was the only way. You hadn't thought this would be worst than something like boot camp. 

 

Right after the lifting, he ordered you to go do his laundry. 

 

"No water until it is finished."

 

You kissed your teeth, beyond annoyed. Chase turned around and gave you a glare that immediately whipped you into shape.

 

"O-okay." You hurried up past him and sped walked down the hallway to the laundry room. "Creepy contact lenses..." You mumbled once by the washing machine. You looked down seeing a pair of boxer briefs and picked up it by the tip of you fingers.

 

As soon as you got it up level to your chest, it flared up with spikes. You screamed and fell back against the near by wall.

 

"What the fuck?!" You panted, nails slightly digging into the wall behind you. You'd wish he would have warned you about the spiked underwear. _Asswhole_. Who does--has something like that? How is deadly underwear a thing?

 

But you reminded yourself you were going through this bunbardment of strangeness and horror for Jack. 

 

He better be grateful when you're through with this.

 

After much laundry of the skin tight black body suits, socks, and random pieces of clothing you can't see him wearing unless trying to blend into a crowd of people in a city. And not to mention a ~~funny~~ interesting assortment of boxers and boxer briefs, plus a bright red thong you did not dare touch. He can handle that one on his own, you had finished after a few hours. After that you made sure to fold them as neat as you knew how and put them on steel table lining the wall for him to pick up later.

 

You exited into the hallway and noticed a cheetah rounding the corner in your peripheral vision. Your heart was making its way into your throat. 

 

It couldn't be avoided. You froze up, scared and shaking. The cat stopped in its tracks and gave you a blank stare, before continuing to passing you by.

 

After it passed you, you heard a feminine chuckle. You let out the air trapped in your lungs and gasped. _Did it do that?!_

 

"The stench of your fear will get you into trouble, girl." The voice cooed, its words fading as the cheetah walked father away.

 

You whipped yourself around. Its predatory eyes on you until it sauntered rounded the corner.

 

It could talk. It could fucking talk. You shouldn't be surprised, but you are. Being creepied out was totally fine though.

 

After another 10 seconds of standing around. You slowly continued down the hall, not knowing where you were going but knowing you wanted to find Mr. Young. 

 

Eventually you found him meditating on top of the glossy steps that centered the clear water that seemed to be every where but the hallways.

 

You stared up at him, afraid to interrupt. His face was so peaceful looking. And while taking the time to really look at him, you noticed how handsome he was. 

 

Jack was cute and every thing about him was adorable. His intelligence and the fact that he was funny even when he wasn't trying to be, helped as well. Jack called himself an evil genius, but he was just a genius who wanted to be knowledged. He was a sweet heart.

 

But Chase was something different.

 

Obviously.

 

He wasn't native, empathy wasn't in his vocabulary, he was a calculating and cold thus far. Plus he was smooth and graceful. Not sweet at all.

 

Your face warmed and you could feel your breath get caught in your throat just looking at him. 

 

But the best part so far was his hair.

It looked soft and any time he moved, it fell into place perfectly. 

 

"What do you want?" Chase asked, sounding slightly annoyed. His eyes closed still.

 

You woke from your trance, trying work your mouth without sounding retarded.

 

"I'm done with the laundry. Except a thong." You said moving somewhat closer to the steps.

 

Chases eyes snapped open, a perplexed expression on his features for a few moments and then his stoic yet annoyed look came back.

 

"...That isn't mine. Its Wuya's. I suppose she missed those when she left." He said with an even tone.

 

His ex-girlfriend forgot her thongs when leaving him? Okay then. That's normal you guess. They were buried under a lot of clothes. Atleast you did your job. Wash all his stuff.

 

But you asked anyway, sucking up to the master doesn't hurt. "Would you like me to wash those?"

 

Chase shook his head. "I'll burn them later."

 

Geez, really bad break up?

 

"Make way, girl."

 

You immediately moved from in front of the steps. Chase jumped down from such a impressive height like a cat would. It was hard to not gap at him.

 

His slitted eyes trained onto you and you found it extremely hard to keep eye contact. Can he not be so conceding?

 

"Are you thirsty?" He asked, teasingly with a slight smirk.

 

It took all you had not to be rude.

"Yes." 

 

"Follow me."

 

Chase gave you the water he promised earlier. You drank the whole bottle down in a few seconds and asked for more. He refused and left you silently to fume.

 

You shuffled back into your room, eyes casted towards the ground. You felt pretty tired now. 

 

You also missed Jack. _I wonder if he misses me._

 

The sound of your door opening made you spring up. You looked to see a Lion. Your mouth twitched, fighting back a scream or any sound that would tempt it to mane and eat you.

 

It stares almost as condensening as Chase.

 

"Master says to come see him immediately." It says with a deep and gruff voice; African accent. 

 

You stare dumbly and the beast's deep growl gets your attention. "Understand?"

 

"Yes!" You hesitantly get off your bed as the Lion walks out of your room. You end up following him, making sure to keep a reasonably comfortable distance. 

 

It ignores you.

 

Soon enough the hallway leads you near the front entrance and Jack is there smiling like a love struck dork, hugging Chase's pants leg. Chase looks mildly annoyed and shakes him off once sees you've arrived.

 

"I'll leave you to it, Spicer." Chase strides off somewhere and leaves you two.

 

"Jack..." You all but breath, elated to see your best buddy. "Jack!!!"

 

Jack quits staring at Chase's receding form and grins at you like a madman. "(Y/n)!!!" He bolts towards you and jumps into your arms.

 

It catches you off guard that you can actually support his weight. All that training really works...fast.

 

Jack's got his arms wrapped around you alittle to tight and he's rubbing his cheek against yours. " I missed you so much! I had to see you. Are you a master monk yet?!"

 

Jack gets off you, beaming. "Well?"

 

"No, but I'm getting there. I mean I just started. Soon I'll be able to help you get the Sheng Gon Wu with Chase's help."

 

"Awesome." Jack folds his arms and glances around the place. "Must be nice."

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

Jack rolls his eyes. "Living with Chase!!!"

 

Now its your turn to roll yours. "Its okay. He's only around to train me and feed me. Other than that he doesn't speak to me. His cats are...terrifying but none of them have tried to kill me yet."

 

"They try to eat me all the time!" Jack chuckles. "Lucky you."

 

"Yeah and there's no wifi. Its been hard, man."

 

Jack nods, totally understanding how you must feel. He smirks and pulls something out of his pocket. Its a PDA. "I knew this would happen, that's also why I came. Like after a like 1,000 hours of missing you, I realized you didn't probably didn't have wifi..."

 

You give him a blank stare. "Really? It took you that long?"

 

"Gimme a break! I was real busy and then I had to make this."

 

You snatched the PDA from him and hold it up. "It would only take _you_ 10 minutes to make a PDA that can work when theres no wifi. You're fucking unbelievable."

 

Jack calmed and gave you the sweetest smile; you probably just got a cavity. You awkwardly smiled back. God, he was so cute.

 

You got closer and gave him a tight hug. "Thanks, Jack. This is the best gift ever." You peck his cheek and he instantly stiffs. It wouldn't be the first time you have kissed him.

 

The first time you did it was in 3rd grade. He had a valentine for some blonde girl who was head of the school's debate team. She was pretty mean and showed Jack no mercy when he offered her a colorful card with childishly written compliments inside. She humiliated him and he left the class in a huff. His eyes were red when you found him on your way from the bathroom, sitting outside the classroom. You ran over to him and hugged him after figuring out what happened. 

 

You told him you both could exchange Valentine's. He mumbled something about not needing anyone's pity and you totally ignored him and cupped a side of his face and kissed his cheek. When you pulled away, you ruffled his hair and thanked him for the card, easily taking it from his frozen hand. Jack was stunned and stiff, only able to watch you wave and run back to class.

 

His pale skin was warm against yours and probably red. You pulled away and got a good look. Yeah pretty red, like his hair.

 

"You are such a dork."

 

Jack looked anywhere but at you. He cleared his throat. "Nooo biggie. Anytime." He said quickly, giving you a small smile. "Its getting late. So I'll see you later?"

 

"Okay." You hugged him goodbye and Jack was reluctant to release you. After he exited the cave, you turned around only to see Chase standing a couple feet away from you.

 

"Hey..." How long was he there for? Had he been watching? Sorta awkward. 

 

"Time for dinner." He announced and turned to walked away. You followed behind, tempted to ask if you could just eat in your room. 

 


End file.
